Plucky Clover
250px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = When played: Add a random Event card to your hand. Plucky Clover gets + equal to that card's cost. |flavor text = She's a giver, no doubt. But she feels like she gets a lot out of it too.|trait = None}} Plucky Clover is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 1 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability adds a random event card into the plant hero's hand, including another Plucky Clover, and gives it the amount of strength equal to that card's cost. It was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, , Spyris, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable in a future update. It was made available in the Luck o' the Zombie event. It was available from 14 March 2017 to 21 March 2017. Players could also buy a Time Travel pack with this card from the 28th of February to the 6th of March. Origins It is based on the four-leaf clover, commonly nicknamed the Lucky Clover. Its name is a portmanteau of "plucky," to have or show determined courage in the face of difficulty, and "lucky clover," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits: ' None *'Ability:' When played: Add a random Event card to your hand. Plucky Clover gets + equal to that card's cost. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description She's a giver, no doubt. But she feels like she gets a lot out of it too. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With It is a very luck-based plant to use, as there's a chance it gives you cards that you don't want, don't synchronize with your deck, or wouldn't give it that much strength, such as , , or Spyris. However, Plucky Clover can also allow you to draw powerful and expensive event cards like or . Either way, it does have a good amount of health, so it can be used to take a few hits against weaker zombies. Because it is in the Mega-Grow class, it can also be boosted with tricks like Fertilize to improve its stats if it did not gain much from its ability. Plucky Clover is a great card to use with Bananasaurus Rex because its ability draws a card which boosts Bananasaurus Rex. As Green Shadow, you can also use Rescue Radish to replay it and draw another event card. However, doing this is luck-based as it also resets its strength, and you may draw a card with lower cost than the previous one, resulting in Plucky Clover having lower strength. A little tip to notice is that Plucky Clover actually benefits from Defensive End's ability, as it gives Plucky Clover extra strength for any plant trick card drawn. For example, Shamrocket gives Plucky Clover +5 while Defensive End is on the field compared to +3 normally. Against Plucky Clover can either be a threat or not, depending on the card that is drawn. You can guess, or even tell what your opponent has drawn by the amount of strength Plucky Clover gains, which can be useful in certain situations. If Plucky Clover gets too much strength, Deadly zombies should be able to deal with it. Since it has 4 , it is also in the range of being destroyed by Cakesplosion. Despite its high cost, however, do not Bounce it, as it will allow your opponent to draw another event card that can be powerful, and Plucky Clover could return possibly even stronger than before. If you are not playing as a hero, you can try other tricks such as Rolling Stone if Plucky Clover gets only +1 , or Rocket Science if Plucky Clover gets 4 or more strength and gives your opponent a more expensive event card. Gallery PluckyCloverStatNew.jpg|Plucky Clover's statistics IMG 2788.png|Plucky Clover's statistics before update 1.16.10 Plucky Clover's Card.jpg|Plucky Clover's card UnpluckyC.png|Plucky Clover's card image IMG 2786.png|Plucky Clover's grayed out card Plucky Clover HD.png|HD Plucky Clover Pluck 1.png|Plucky Clover activating its ability Plucky Clover's Ability.jpg|Plucky Clover activating its ability Plucky Clover with 6 Strength.jpg|Plucky Clover with 6 after giving the player a 5-sun cost event card Tinted Gray Plucky Clover.jpg|Plucky Clover tinted gray due to a glitch Pluck 2.png|Plucky Clover attacking Pluck 3.png|Plucky Clover destroyed IMG 2926.png|Two notifications for Plucky Clover being available for the Time Travel Bundle IMG_2981.png|A notification about time running out to purchase Plucky Clover for the Time Travel Bundle IMG_3121.png|A notification about Plucky Clover being available to obtain from the Weekly Event IMG 2927.png|Plucky Clover on the advertisement for the Time Travel Bundle TimeTravelBundleClover.png|Plucky Clover on the advertisement for the Time Travel Bundle PluckyCloverEventAd.png|Plucky Clover on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Plucky clover in the background of a st patrick MP match.jpg|Plucky Clover on the background of a Luck O' The Zombie Multiplayer match IMG_3120.png|Embiggen being used on Plucky Clover Giant Plucky.png|Gigantic Plucky Clover due to a glitch EventRewindBundlePluckyShamrocket.png|Plucky Clover on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle EventRewindBundleZombieSnake.png|Plucky Clover on another advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Trivia *It is the first event card in the Mega-Grow class. *Its description makes a reference to its ability. *Currently, the most strength it can get is by drawing Toadstool, giving it +6 , while the least strength it can get is by drawing Blooming Heart, , High-Voltage Currant or Spyris, only giving it +1 . *It was originally in the Kabloom class. **This was originally because of how Plucky Clover is luck-based, as it gains a random amount of strength depending on the cost of the event card drawn. *When Plucky Clover is played with Bananasaurus Rex on the field, it will do its animation, but only gives the plant hero an Event card, which activates Bananasaurus Rex's ability. It will then do its animation again and gives itself a strength boost. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Mega-Grow cards